Part 3456
|Appearances = }} Part 3456, the 6x14 Plate is one of the largest plates. These are mostly found in black. = Appearances = Black * 1 in 379 Bus Station * 1 in 858 Auto Engines * 1 in 1581 Silja Line Ferry * 1 in 3050 Shanghai Surprise * 1 in 3053 Emperor's Stronghold * 1 in 3739 Blacksmith Shop * 1 in 4555 Freight Loading Station * 2 in 4708 Hogwarts Express * 1 in 4980 Tunnel Transport * 1 in 5934 Track Master * 1 in 6081 King's Mountain Fortress * 2 in 6090 Royal Knight's Castle * 2 in 6198 Sting Ray Stormer * 1 in 6243 Brickbeard's Bounty * 1 in 6378 Service Station * 1 in 6382 Fire Station * 1 in 6383 Public Works Center * 1 in 6384 Police Station * 1 in 6386 Police Command Base * 2 in 6390 Main Street * 1 in 6483 Coastal Patrol * 1 in 6765 Gold City Junction * 1 in 7161 Gungan Sub * 1 in 7248 Digger * 4 in 7662 Trade Federation MTT * 1 in 7993 Service Station * 2 in 8652 Enzo Ferrari 1:17 * 2 in 8671 Ferrari 430 Spider 1:17 * 1 in 8858 Engines * 2 in 8893 Lava Chamber Gate * 2 in 10041 Main Street * 2 in 10188 Death Star * 1 in 10190 Market Street * 1 in 10193 Medieval Market Village * 1 in 65743 Value Pack Blue * 1 in 40 Universal Building Set * 1 in 113 Universal Building Set * 1 in 493 Space Command Center * 1 in 675 Snack Bar * 1 in 926 Command Centre * 3 in 1575 FINNIJET Ship * 1 in 1589 TCS Shop * 1 in 1590 ANWB Breakdown Assistance * 1 in 6950 Mobile Rocket Transport Dark Red * 1 in 10179 Millennium Falcon Dark Stone * 3 in 6211 Imperial Star Destroyer * 2 in 7048 Troll Warship * 2 in 7665 Republic Cruiser * 1 in 7994 LEGO City Harbor * 1 in 8630 Mission 3: Gold Hunt * 1 in 8963 Rock Wrecker * 1 in 10193 Medieval Market Village Medium Blue * 3 in 4579 Ice Ramp Racers Medium Stone * 2 in 4857 Doc Ock's Fusion Lab * 8 in 6211 Imperial Star Destroyer * 1 in 7637 Farm * 4 in 10179 Millennium Falcon * 2 in 10185 Green Grocer * 16 in 10188 Death Star Old Brown * 1 in 4712 Troll on the Loose * 1 in 6091 King Leo's Castle * 1 in 6098 King Leo's Castle Old Dark Grey * 1 in 4482 AT-TE * 1 in 4735 Slytherin * 1 in 7317 Aero Tube Hanger * 4 in 9320 Journey into Space Set Old Grey * 1 in 4559 Cargo Railway * 1 in 5521 Sea Jet * 1 in 6081 King's Mountain Fortress * 1 in 6541 Intercoastal Seaport * 1 in 6558 Shark Cage Cove * 6 in 7190 Millennium Falcon * 6 in 7824 Train Station * 14 in 10030 Imperial Star Destroyer Red * 1 in 170 Push Along Play Train * 2 in 218 Firemen * 2 in 340 Fire Trucks * 1 in 814 Tractor * 1 in 3662 Double Decker Bus * 1 in 3676 Fun Park * 1 in 4555 Freight Loading Station * 1 in 6365 Summer Cottage * 1 in 6375 Gas Station * 3 in 6378 Service Station * 1 in 6395 Victory Lap Raceway * 2 in 8680 Arctic Rescue Base * 1 in 8851 Excavator * 4 in 9649 Technology Resource Set * 2 in 9785 Robo Technology Set with Serial Cable * 2 in 9786 Robo Technology Set with USB Cable * 4 in 10024 Red Baron White * 1 in 261 Bathroom * 1 in 265 Complete Bathroom with Figure * 1 in 383 Knight's Tournament * 1 in 1554 Silja Line Ferry * 1 in 1565 Cruise Ship * 2 in 1655 Ferry Mariella * 2 in 1923 Viking Line Ferry * 2 in 1955 Cruise Ship * 1 in 5321 Large White Plates * 1 in 5540 Formula 1 Racer * 1 in 6083 Knight's Tournament * 1 in 6543 Sail N' Fly Marina * 1 in 6597 Century Skyway * 2 in 8680 Arctic Rescue Base * 1 in 10159 LEGO City Airport External Links Category:Parts Category:Parts introduced in 1974 Category:LEGO Digital Designer parts